Isotope acquisition in the Andes
Vendetta - Saturday, January 16, 2010, 7:15 PM ---------------------------------------------- Decepticon Message: 2/148 Posted Author Fissionable Isotopes Sat Jan 16 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Decepticon spinny* Shockwave's singularly inexpressive "face" appears on the screen and does not move or otherwise change for the duration of this recording. The eye flickers as he speaks but otherwise you may as well be looking at a jpeg of his head. Why he uses video for this is anyone's guess. "There are certain fissionable isotopes that we require periodically which are rare on Cybertron and common on Earth. Decepticons who value being considered 'useful' by me will acquire them post-haste. They are: Plutonium-239, five kilos; Uranium-235, ten kilos; Uranium-233, ten kilos; Uranium-238, eight kilos; Thorium-232, twenty kilos; and Uranium tetrafluoride, one hundred kilos. We also require six tons of pyrolitic graphite. Fusillade and the engineering department are familiar with these materials and where they can be acquired, if interested parties are not. "End of line." *spinny spinny* = Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Decepticons TO EARTH TO STEAL FOR LORD GALVATRON!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "We shall attack an ISOP TOP research centre in the andes, the Autobots won't know what hit them!" Harrow says, "That is not how you say it, sir." Galvatron says, "Wait, what are you stealing in my name? What in blazes is an... eh... ISOP TOP?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Galvatron sir, Shockwave has asked for ISOP TOPS. Since Shockwave's intent is no doubt traitorous, I will take the ISOP TOPS from the humans first and present them directly to you!" Shockwave says, "Presumably Blueshift is referring to the materials I listed in my most recent logistical raid orders. It is also possible, however, that he is referring to entirely unrelated materials as he does not actually know what any of the materials I listed are." Galvatron says, "Oh, good. Maybe when I get a look at them I'll be able to decide whether or not I want to incinerate you." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "That is why I brought a MIXMASTER with me" Andes Mts. The ridgeline of the Andes looks down over all of South America like a watchdog. High above the rest of the world, this place seems detatched, lonesome. Clouds dance at eye level or below, and here only a few hardy plants and animals have the will to survive. The wind blows heavily here, threatening to uproot everything and carry it all away. The eagle soars and allows the wind to hold it aloft as it surveys the kingdom of the sky. Contents: Robot Pteranodon ARES Exo-Armor Fairway Mixmaster F-15E Strike Eagle Blueshift Mixmaster says, "I already regret agreeing with you." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Yesss" The Andes is a rather impressive mountain range, for some reason there is an eagle flying above it all the time too! But now there is a blue spaceship as Blueshift blasts down from the sky, towards a white, boxy building hidden near the top of a peak. For this is a secret science base where deadly experiments are carried out with delicate care. Blueshift transforms and lands atop the building with a CRASH. "GIVE ME THE ISOP TOPS!" he yells loudly, waving his sword like a loon Mixmaster transforms into a big ol' cement truck. And it's green! Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! A big, green cement truck inexplicibly rolls up to the the gate surrounding the hidden complex, coming to a halt outside the fence. Strange, considering the lack of suitable roads leading to the top of this secluded mountain. As Blueshifts makes his 'daring attack' and 'threatening demands' the truck smashes through the fence, ignoring any pitiful humans who may get in his way. The flat black Dassault Rafale follows in perfect formation. He watches Blueshift's ballsy demand to turn over the isotopes. For now Vendetta stays in the air to keep an optic on things unless he is called for on the ground. Strike Eagle is, thankfully, blessed with the ability to just coast over the mountains, as opposed to fighting gravity and climbing them. It doesn't take long to locate the complex, as there is a bright green cement truck plowing through the gates. And of course Blueshift flailing about on the top. <> DeLorean follows Air Raid on the ground, albeit with much more trouble. His sports car alt-mode is definitely not made for rugged mountain climbs. 'Over here, Doc' might as well mean 'To the other side of the planet and back'. Eventually, he transforms and uses his jumpjets to ascend; this way he arrives at the gates just behind Mixmaster and draws his weapon. <> he says, <> Fairway converts back to robot mode. High above the complex and circling in the air like some sort of robot buzzard is none other than Swoop. What a coincidence that he just so happened to be here at the same time Decepticons decided to attack a secret (but easilly located) complex. As he is a daring hero, the Dinobot swoops down to take on the first bad guy he sees which just so happens to be Blueshift. "Hey! Hey you! You is ugly and stupid so me Swoop kill you now!" And so he does. Or tries. By shooting lasers from his toothy beak. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Blueshift with his Kapewpew (Laser) attack! Vendetta says, "Two bogeys inbound to our position." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Vendetta says, "Az ordered" "The precious ISOP TOPS will be mine! Decepticons, attack!" shouts Blueshift as he tries to cut open the roof of the building with his sword. At that moment, he is hit in the back by Swoop. "Cowardly bird!" he cries, shaking a fist. "I shall tie you up and use you as a skyboard!" He takes out his amazing speed pistol, firing at Swoop! Combat: Blueshift misses Robot Pteranodon with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Black Dassault Rafale gets 2 bleeps on his radar as Swoop and Air Raid approach from the air. For now the seeker ignores the ground bound Fairway leaving this one to Mixmaster. The Rafale breaks and engages the F-15. Settling his sights on the black aerialbot's tail. With his thick French accent he mutters to himself "Vhere'z no escape. You are mine!" < misses Strike Eagle with his 30mm Autocannon attack! -2 Cement Mixer Truck begins to back up, eliciting a series of loud annoying BEEP BEEP BEEPs as the large truck rolls back. "Oooooo, Autobots, perfect! I have a SPECIAL SURPRISE that requires testing, and YOU, fool, will be the one to RECIEVE IT!" The truck emits, along with a few escaping giggles. An innocuous-looking nozzle on top of the cement truck points at Fairway, and begins to shoot a vile, viscous, and MYSTERIOUS green goo at the Autobot! Combat: Cement Mixer Truck strikes Fairway with his Horrible Glue! attack! Combat: Cement Mixer Truck 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Fairway. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fairway's Accuracy. (Blinded) Bell 430 Helicopter isn't here for any real reason. But here he is nonetheless, having detected his comrades' signals while patrolling about. He flies in toward their location at impressive speed. Don't mind him! BOTS AND HUMANSSS Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Mixmaster did you just do... something... MYSTERIOUS to that Autobot?" <<...Not very plentiful,>> Raid answers, watching Swoop begin to kick ass, <> "SUNNUVA' GLITCH!" he exclaims as a barrage of shells narrowly miss his wing. The Rafale came out of nowhere! Or Raid just wasn't keeping a good optic out. "A'IGHT PUNK!" he shouts, whirling on what he pressumes to be a Seeker. "You wanna' tango?" He zooms after the jet and fires off two missiles. <> Combat: Strike Eagle misses Black Dassault Rafale with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! -3 Fairway ducks instinctively as Swoop dives in shooting. <> He approaches the gate and spies Mixmaster. A Constructicon here cannot be good. What wickedness are the Decepticons planning? He thinks he hears the word Aesop. Esau? See saw? Finally it comes to him. Isop Tops...isotopes! That spells all kinds of bad. He advances on the gate to take aim at Mixmaster, but he hasn't time to do anything more than aspirate a rumbling gasp as he's suddenly covered in some kind of adhesive. It washes over him, getting in his optics, and only his blind stumbling keeps him from getting stuck in place. He fires anyway, sure he's bound to miss by 5,280 feet. Combat: Fairway strikes Cement Mixer Truck with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Mixmaster says, "I have developed some new, highly unstable and reactive chemicals!" Mixmaster says, "So logically the best thing to do with them is spray Autobots in the face." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "I see" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Is this a CONTROLLED experiment?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Do you even have a hypothesis?" A call had come in about Decepticons in the Andes. Very little information had been transmitted in, so Vince had been sent out to investigate. He was, apparently, the last on the scene, dropping out of an EDC shuttle from high altitude. The Ares couldn't exactly fly, but it had the capability to glide, thankfully. Dropping in over the scene, he spots several Decepticons, and a couple of Autobots already in the area. Well, looks like he probably wouldn't need to call for reinforcements, at least. Almost in weapons range, he brings his targeting system online and lines up with his exo-suit's forearm lasers, targetting Blueshift and flipping on his external speakers. "Hey! No playing on the roof, bud!" Mixmaster says, "I hypothesize the autobots will find it highly unpleasant!" Mixmaster says, "and, in addition, I might find it hilarious." Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Blueshift with its Medium Laser attack! Shadow says, "Do you require assistance? I am en route." "Me Swoop am not BIRD!" Swoop shouts angrily as Blueshift opens fire. Fortunately for Swoop, the shot from Blueshift's crazy gun makes an uneventful journey past his head. He transforms into his robot mode and pulls out his thermal sword whose blade quickly turns red-hot. "Me am TERRY-SAUR!" Swoop finishes before swinging the weapon at his opponent. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop misses Blueshift with his SCHWING attack! Cons "No!" Blueshift shouts at Swoop. "No! Terrorsaur was that guy off that Beast Wars show! You are Swoop! Don't try to trick me, you deceitful bird!" At that point, he dodges an attack from Vince, leaping towards Swoop with his sword. "I will deal with the HUMAN later!" Combat: Blueshift misses Swoop with his Piercing Strike attack! Black Dassault Rafale hears the warning tone as Air Raid fires a pair of fire&forget missiles...<> Vendetta dives as straight as possible knowing the missiles will follow him... He pulls back up in high G maneuver hoping the missile's fins are not strong enough to match the turn. As predicted...the two missiles sail off his tail to slam into some mountain. <> The seeker continues going up finishes a 'immelman' which is a half-loop/half-barrel maneuver or the quickest way to make a 180 with a jet. He settles the HUD on Air Raid and listens to the beep...locking tone. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. <> He says before firing an R550 at the punkish Aerialbot. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale misses Strike Eagle with his R550 Magic Missile attack! Bell 430 Helicopter hovers near the outskirts of the battlefield as he scans each of the combatants. One in particular catches his attention--he recognizes the vehicle as human technology, and identifies it as belonging to the EDC. With concern for his comrade Blueshift (though he wouldn't actually admit that out loud), he darts forward several yards, a gun on his underside extending. From it comes a streak of electricity. Combat: Bell 430 Helicopter misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Electric Cannon attack! Cement Mixer Truck is, clearly, a large target and difficult to miss, even if one does have horrible glue in thier optics. "HMMM I was expecting you to burst into flames or melt into a puddle. Hurry up and melt already!" He emits. The truck's mixing drum has suffered damage, and a crack is beginning to leak some more volatile acids... Before Mixmaster can react, his drum bursts, spilling a wave of acidid slime towards Fairway! Combat: Cement Mixer Truck strikes Fairway with his no use crying over spilt acid attack! Fusillade says, "Pit, this is going to take forever! The hyoomans are too fragile." Fusillade says, "Can't we just... FLY the Shark to Tetrahex?" Bonecrusher says, "Ain't got no way to pick it up an' move it through the air." Strike Eagle is not sure what to think of being called a ruffian. He decides he likes it. "Gahh!" Magic missiles magically graze his undercarriage, and explode into the mountain face below. "Funky accent ya' got there," he growls, climbing through the atmosphere to get a better lock on Vendetta. "You're a newbie 'con, aren't ya'! Well my name's Air Raid! Remember it, FEAR IT!" Combat: Strike Eagle misses Black Dassault Rafale with his Sidewinder Missiles attack! -1 Bonecrusher says, "Least, none that'd be easier than digging this." Fairway manages not to melt just yet. He pulls enough of the disgusting gak out of optics to see his target again...and yet another wave of even WORSE gak surging toward him! His jointed nicely gummed up, he can't dodge in time. He tries to activate his jumpjets, but they're overheated from his ascent. He manages a meager boost sideways, but is still caught by most of the wave of acid. He cries out as the caustic stuff burns into his armor and takes a few aimless steps as he cracks off another shot at the Constructicon. Combat: Fairway strikes Cement Mixer Truck with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Swoop can't help but grin at the mention of his favorite cartoon. "Me LOVE that show!" Although impressed at Blueshift's knowledge of such high art, Swoop has no choice but to beat him up. "Hey! Weird robot guy!" he shouts to the exo-suit. "Shoot Decepty-con or get out of me Swoop's way!" With a sidestep to Blueshift's lunge, Swoop counters by throwing out a fist to slug him in the face. Combat: Swoop strikes Blueshift with his BAM! (Punch) attack! Whoa! A lightning strike? No, had to be weapons fire from one of the airborn Decepticons. Vince, lacking in experience in the field, is never-the-less well trained, and knows his Ares well. Turning the 12 foot tall exo-suit around quickly and spots the helicopter that fired at him. Damn, another Decepticon. Well, that made numbers even, but would Vince's training and his confidence do anything to overcome his lack of experience? Time would tell as the Vulcan cannon swung into firing position and let loose with a spray of 20mm bullets. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Bell 430 Helicopter with its Vulcan Cannon attack! -2 CONS "ARGH!" Blueshift is punched in the face by Swoop's cruel, cold robot fist. "You evil bird!" he cries. "I will tell lies about you to DIVEBOMB if you keep up like this!" He seemingly falls backwards off the top of the building, but transforms, rising in spaceship mode to blast towards Swoop in a deadly controlled impact. Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Swoop with his Wing Slice attack! Black Dassault Rafale climbs high and ejects a pair of heated box to get the IR-guided Sidewinder off his tail. <> Rafale tries to get Air Raid in the blind spot but it's not going to work. The punk knows enough about flying not to get caught like that. <> Vendetta switches to guns and lines up the F-15. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale strikes Strike Eagle with his 30mm Autocannon attack! -3 Bell 430 Helicopter wobbles in the air as he is hit by the bullets, but quickly rights himself. He descends and hovers over the ground just long enough to transform, then he lands on his feet. He summons his sword and rushes at the Ares, attempting to run the blade through the exo's cockpit. The black helicopter shifts into the form of Shadow. Combat: Shadow strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his Shadow Sword attack! "Hmm, that is BETTER." Mixmaster says, as Fairway succumbs to the wave of acid. "More melty. I love the smell of melted metal in the morning. smells like... Melted things." The big truck is struck again by the scram rifle, blowing anogther blackenek crater on it's bulky frame. The truck begins to rise up, and shrinks for some reason, into Mixmaster's robot mode. He peers at Fairway, and decides the Autobot is doing a little too well at hitting him; He needs to pare down that number, and shoots the Autobot with a vision-distorting wave of wiggly lines. The lime green mixing truck transforms into MIXMASTER! Combat: Mixmaster strikes Fairway with his Optical Distortion Projector attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fairway's Accuracy. (Blinded) Strike Eagle scowls at all of his misses. This Seeker was slippery. A nice swarm of bullets light up his nose cone and shatter his canopy. "Fraggit! NRGHH!" The Eagle darts to yet again climb higher, optical sensors sweeping below for targets. <> Fixing his attention back on the stubborn Rafale, he laughs, "Bullets aren't my thing." A lone missile is sent towards Vendetta's wing. Combat: Strike Eagle strikes Black Dassault Rafale with his Sparrow Missile attack! Combat: Air Raid uses up a charge on his Talons of the Eagle! booster pack! Combat: You took 22 damage. Fairway can't exactly revel in the fact that he has hit Mixmaster yet again - he's dropped to his knees, hiw whole frame shaking and smoking. His rifle clatters to the ground. When he is done screaming, he brings out his patch kit, albeit not without considerable strain and trouble. He applies a foam that should melt the epoky with which he was originally doused. For the acid, all he can do is switch off his pain sensors. With his done, he is finally able to stand. He advances on Mixmaster, scooping his rifle off the ground and spacing it in favor of his wrist blaster. He doesn't get to fire it though as he is struck by a beam of wiggly lines and blinded yet again! Swoop gasps! "NO! You not tell him nothing! ME HATE THAT GUY!" He's not sure why but something deep inside him tells him he does and who is he to ignore his instincts? Swoop brings up his sword to confront the approaching spaceship but hits the floor at the last second, letting it sail past him. Without missing a beat, Swoop transforms into his pterosaur mode and makes a B-line for Blueshift, kapewpewpewing lasers at him. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Blue Spaceship with his Pewx3 (Laser) attack! Vince watched the 20mm bullets strike their target, and he grinned. But that grin was short lived as the Decepticon chopper dropped low to the ground and transformed, then rushed him with a blade! He tried to leap out of the way, but the exo-suit wasn't as fast as the pilot, and that blade ripped through the edge of the cockpit, causing torn metal to jut painfully into his arm. The external speakers of the Ares were still active, and the cry of pain heard was probably music to the ears of the Decepticon. But it was just his arm, and he could still use it, so he was, bringing the exo-suit's clawed hand up into Shadow's midsection with all the power he could get out of the systems controlling it. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Shadow with its Gut-Wrenching (Punch) attack! Blueshift may have missed Swoop, but he managed to dodge the attack, transforming back to robot mode and landing on the roof of the building again, aiming his gun at one of Swoop's wings. "Shadow!" he shouts. "Join me here, help get the roof off so we can steal the Isop-Tops!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot Pteranodon 's Agility. (Crippled) Shadow ducks back from the Ares, avoiding the claws. At Blueshift's call, he looks up, nods once, and takes to the air to join his comrade. Black Dassault Rafale cannot avoid this latest missile as it slams hard into the fuselage. Leaving a trail of black smoke. <> The Rafale has trouble performing evasive maneuvers and the F-15 can easily get into it's six...Or maybe was that all intentional? <> The Black Rafale transforms into robot mode both arm guns aimed at Air Raid and fires because yes seekers hover in robot mode too haha! With classic tone combination the black Dassault Rafale unfolds into the Decepticon seeker known as Vendetta. Combat: Vendetta strikes Strike Eagle with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! "Patching up the damage from my acid, Autobot?" Mixmaster says, leering in and watching Fairway's crude battlefield repairs. "A pity... A waste of time since I will be UNDOING all of your fine work!" Mixmaster taunts, finishing with a creepy chortling. He steps back, slowly, carefully, before firing a big silver DRILL MISSILE at poor little Fairway, hoping to possibly blow the Autobot clear off the mountain! Combat: Mixmaster strikes Fairway with his Drill Missile attack! Strike Eagle yelps sharply as lasers nearly cleave off his wing tips. "GRRAHH! Shut up you mindless 'con DRONE!" Right then, isotopes! Having been thoroughly distracted, he resumes his targetting, and /attempts/ to make sure certain 'bots and allies are out of the way before his pylons fly open. Combat: Strike Eagle 's GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs attack on Shadow goes wild! Combat: Strike Eagle misses Robot Pteranodon with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs Area attack! Combat: Strike Eagle strikes Mixmaster with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs Area attack! Combat: Strike Eagle strikes Blueshift with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs Area attack! Robot Pteranodon gets shot right through the wing. You'd think that a cool Dinobot like him would shrug off such an injury but for Swoop it's a lot harder than it sounds. Rather than risking further damage to his precious wings, Swoop transforms and touches down on the roof. "You think you so smart!" he shouts, rudely pointing at Blueshift. "You all 'me shoot him wings! Me am big jerk!' But guess what? Me is tougher than that!" He bum rushes the Decepticon with so much focus that he doesn't even realize Air Raid is bombing the crap out of everyone. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Blueshift with his Dino-Beating attack! Fairway is in no condition to dodge a falling dandelion seed at this point, much less a screaming huge drill missile. That doesn't stop him from trying though. He activates his jumpjets and tries to boost over the missile. This proves to be a grievous tactical error. The missile hits him in mid air, leaving him with nothing to grab on to as he's sent sailing over the side of the mountain. He can only flail as he falls to land on a low precipice, battered but not broken. There he lays on his back and waits for something like thought to return to his processor. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Well, that sucked. Vince began reciting a prayer while his hands played across the controls of his exo-suit, causing it to draw the pistol-like weapon from it's mag-hold at it's waist. "O God, Who knowest us to be set in the midst of such great perils, that, by reason of the weakness of our nature, we cannot stand upright, grant us such health of mind and body, that those evils which we suffer for our sins we may overcome through Thine assistance. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." Yeah, he might not look or act like a religious man very often, he felt that the situation called for a little intervention from 'on-high'. Taking aim as he recited the well-known prayer through the external speakers of his suit, he fired off a burst of electricity at the fleeing form of Shadow, in an attempt to keep the Decepticon from reaching the roof of the building. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Shadow with its Electrical Pistol attack! -2 "I just got bombed to death!" Blueshift cries as he sparks from both Air Raid's bombs and Swoop's attacks. But since he was standing atop the roof of the building, the blast from the bombs also rip open the roof, to reveal... ...a GLOWING YELLOW TRIANGLE! "The Isop-Top!" Blueshift breathes, reaching down to take it as he raises his gun with the other hand to shoot Swoop in the face. "Haha you may think you have won, but we will soon!" Combat: Blueshift misses Swoop with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Mixmaster , "'One down, three to go..." Mixmaster says, duting off his hands as Fairway makes the big tumble off the mountaintop, seemingly to his doom. He turns towards the battle going on on top of the building, and peers at Swoop from under the big overhanging junk that sits on mixmaster's shoulders. The Constructicon returns to his slightly battered mixing truck mode, and sprays the biggest target present with a splooge of HORRIBLE GLUE... Namely, Swoop." Mixmaster transforms into a big ol' cement truck. And it's green! Combat: Cement Mixer Truck misses Swoop with his Horrible Glue! attack! Shadow, unlike Swoop, is in fact aware that Air Raid is attacking people. But fortunately for Shadow, the one aimed at him goes haywire. As Blueshift moves to take the prize, Shadow spaces his sword and summons a simple gun, which he fires at Swoop. Combat: Shadow strikes Swoop with his Pistol attack! Vendetta frowns at the Aerialbot's insult <> The seeker's hand moves with speed and grace towards the silver/gold handle on his left hip as he draws out his rapier with surprising speed. The metal blade cackles with blue sparks of electricity. Vendetta flys towards Air Raid as concentrates on his bomb barrage with the intent on carving a nice little 'V' across the back. Combat: Vendetta strikes Strike Eagle with his Electro-Rapier attack! -2 Well, he certainly wasn't doing well here, Vince thought. But then, he'd been kind of playing it safe, for the most part, in case he needed to dive for some kind of cover in this 12 foot exo-suit. Well, that was going to change. Taking off at a run, in the direction of the building, which he noticed is now without roof, and the Decepticon that had been trying so hard to get in, was finally in. Wonderful. Time to put a stop to that...."Hey! What'd I say about playing on the roof?! Now gimme that!" And he leaped, as high as he could, and with his momentum, he'd easilly cover the distance between him and Blueshift. Aiming his hands to try to snag the isotope that the Decepticon had in hand, and to remove it from his grasp. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Blueshift with its Snatch and Run (Grab) attack! Strike Eagle is too drawn up in the damage he's caused to notice Vendetta drawing near. Indeed, a 'V' shape is carved into his fuselage, and he screams about it. "OW!! You! You'll pay for that - !! ...Later." When flame and dust to settles, Raid dives for the complex and transforms. He locates Fairway and ignores the Triforce for now, too busy bleeding and smoldering. Besides, Vince is handling it, what a trooper! Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Swoop looks in awe at the shining, glowing triangle thing."It so pretty.." he says, eyes fixated on the object. He pulls out his sword and holds it high over his head. "Ugly guy like you not deserve pretty thing!" Despite the onslaught of attacks, both successful and unsuccessful, Swoop's actions are undettered. He brings his blade down to slice through Blueshift's right shoulder. Combat: Swoop misses Blueshift with his Thermal Sword attack! Fairway spends what feels like an epoch lying on that ledge. Life and light seem to drain away from the world, leaving everything bleak and empty. That glue has done something to his processor...something strange and mysterious. His jumpjets come back online, and he forces himself to his feet and boosts back up to the site of the battle. He crouches on the precipice for a second, not quite ready to enter the fray just yet. When he sees Air Raid land, he must rush over...he won't remember rushing over later, but he must. Before he realizes what's going on, he is kneeling with his patch kit in hand tending to Air Raid's wounds. "Your bombs," he slurs, "did they work?" Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of Air Raid's minor injuries. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Quickly, grab it back from the human!" Shadow says, "Of course, Captain!" "The isotopes!" That is, afterall, what this is all about. If they don't get it, Shockwave will /not/ be happy. Mixmaster stops being a truck and transforms into a robot, glaring at the exo-suit with the warm meat-and-organ filling. Running like a linebacker, the bulky and strong Constructicon pounces upon the exo, scrambling to take back the container for the isotopes! The lime green mixing truck transforms into MIXMASTER! Blueshift looks like someone killed his puppy as Vince steals his Isotope. "Get him!" he shouts, waving at the human exo-suit. He points at Shadow specifically. "Shadow, do it, I will kill the robot Pelican!" He points at Swoop, and lunges at the Dinobot, waving his sword menacingly Combat: Mixmaster strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his Grab attack! Combat: Blueshift misses Swoop with his Piercing Strike attack! Shadow spaces his pistol now. With his anti-gravs assisting, he practically lunges toward Vince's Ares, this time not to run it through, but to snatch back th isotope. "That belongs to the Decepticons!" Oh, but Mixmaster beats him to it, so he stops himself in midair and just hovers. Vendetta dives after Air Raid and lands on the ground with a loud 'thud' kicking up some dust around his flat black frame. It's like...You see him but the light is absorbed into pitch blackness. He grins at Air Raid pinching his Rapier's blade between his thumb and index and slides them along the blade causing a small shower of sparks. "Vhat is the matter? Vhis 'noobie' seeker too much for you? Of course I am! I VAS BUILT FOR VHIS!" He dashes forward, his dagger on his left forearm ejects into his left hand as he tries to stab Air Raid in the back. Combat: Vendetta strikes Air Raid with his Main-Gauche strike! (Punch) attack! Fairway manages to battle back to his senses in time to see Mixmaster snatch the isotope from Vince. Since when are isotopes glowing yellow triangles? He spaces his patch kit and grits dentals over a growl. "Air Raid," he says, "Concentrate fire on that Constructicon." His right slides up into his wrist and, with a spitting crackle, is replaced by his energo blade. That iso-top is basically a target now. Fairway conjures up a snarling battle cry and charges Mixmaster, energo blade searing a rippling path through the air as he swings it toward Big Green's midsection. Combat: Fairway misses Mixmaster with his The Spartan! (Punch) attack! Grabbing that big glowing triangle was easier than Vince had thought it would be. But then, as he hit the ground and turned to get clear, that huge green one was on top of him, taking the Ares, and it's pilot, to the ground. Luckily, the thing was designed to be shock-resistant, somewhat, at least, and so Vince was only shaken up a little, causing him to lose his grip on the isotope, whatever it was. It didn't help that there were pieces of jagged metal just inches from him, cutting into his arm a bit more with the impact. "Gah! No! You can't have it!" He screams while trying to shove the much larger Decepticon off of him, grab the container again, and get back to his feet, and /still/ avoid any incoming fire from the Autobots. Air Raid crouches and vents heavily. "I... I think so." As Fairway works, Raid draws his rifle and takes aim upon the isotope thief! "Yes sir!" He squeezes the trigger, directing a swirling rotational force at the Constructicon. Just before he gets backstabbed! "Guh!" He drops onto his palms and spits up some energon, unable to retaliate straight away. Combat: Air Raid misses Mixmaster with his Torque Rifle attack! "Nooo! Pretty thing!" Swoop laments when the Isop-top falls into Decepticon clutches once again. It's up to him to save it now! Swoop activates his anti-gravs or whatever it is that makes him fly and rises into the air, avoiding the sting of Blueshift's blade. He then transforms and makes a B-line for Mixmaster, dino legs swigning out to snatch the triangle right out of his hands. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Mixmaster with his Yoink! (Grab) attack! Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Mixmaster with its Kick attack! -1 "Nooo!" Blueshift shouts, making grabby motions at Swoop for the Isop-top. Sadly our blue hero missteps, and falls to his doom off the building, deep into a crevase of the Andes! D: Hopefully before he hits the bottom, he will realise he can fly Mixmaster tries to keep hold of the isotopes, evne as Swoop tries to pull it fom his Vendetta looks at Air Raid who is kneeling on the ground coughing up energon and smiles. "Admit it peasant...I am your superior. Enough playing around now." Vendetta pulls his rapier backward and shifts his weight back and pushes with all his weight to stab as deep as possible into the aerialbot. If he can finally get this one out of the way he can focus on the other ones. Combat: Vendetta strikes Air Raid with his Electro-Rapier attack! Mixmaster tries to keep hold of the isotopes, even as Swoop tries to pull it from his grasp! He might have been able to hang on and be carried off by the Dinobot, except he gets a swift kick in the butt from the exo-suit. He falls with a thump, and watches Swoop take off with the precious isotopes! And also Blueshift fall of a cliff. So much for thier fearless leader. Swoop is too dangerous to try and take the isotope from his graps, so Mixmaster decides to just try and blow the Dinobot out of the sky; He lets loose with another drill-missile from his overhead rack, hoping to blast Swoop into a hundred blue pieces. Combat: Mixmaster strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Drill Missile attack! Vendetta says, "Our mission leader is down. Who is 2nd?" Boomslang says, "According to this it's Shadow." Air Raid is driven to the ground and more or less pinned there. "Shut yer' face you pathetic-AUGH!" His innards are zapped hard, which draws a pained howl from him, and it's all he can do to stay conscious at this point. Clawing at the dirt, he eventually falls still, systems momentarily overloaded. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway isn't nearly the conquering hero he'd like to be. He misses Mixmaster and ends up pirouetting clumsily in place. He recovers, staggering, and wheels on his heel to face Mixmaster again. he hasn't the gut for another war whoop, so he simply charges with intent to impale. Combat: Fairway strikes Mixmaster with his Let the Stabbing Begin! (Punch) attack! Well, Mixmaster was no longer on top of him, thankfully, and Vince was on his feet again, watching Swoop take off with the isotope container. Good, that'd make it hard to retrieve for the Decepticons. Well, that's what he thought until Mixmaster shot him. But he turned at the howl from Air Raid, and, without thinking, levelled his Vulcan cannon at Vendetta with a shout, "Hey! Try some 20mm!" Maybe it'd help Air Raid? Maybe not, but he had to try here. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Vendetta with its Vulcan Cannon attack! -3 Vendetta says, "I hope zomeone is filming zhis...It looks like the Autobots are trying to steal zhe izotopes." With the Isop-top held tightly in his claws and Blueshift careening to his possible death, Swoop is sure he's home free. He takes to the skies and ascends higher and higher. Nothing can stop him! Nothing..except a well placed missile. KABOOM The explosion tears a hole in Swoop's side and litters the corresponding wing with shrapnel; pieces of himself. Swoop drops the Isop-top and begins to fall out of the sky, firing a missile from under his wing as he does so. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Mixmaster with his Missile attack! -2 Vendetta pulls his sword from Air Raid and raises it in a traditional fencing salute before returning it to the scabbard. A burst of 20mm shells from the exo kick up some dirt near him. He turns to the exo but a loud explosions up in the air catches his attention. The dinobot was hit and is dropping the isotopes. Mission first. Vendetta flies and makes a break for the crate. Hands extended he catches the crate. The mission is technicly complete...Maybe he should just try and bail with the goods while he can. Combat: Vendetta sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Vendetta takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mixmaster gets stabbed a little bit, but he's a tough Decepticon, and it seems the Autobot medic is a wimp; Mixmaster barely notices. He does, however, notice that Swoop has a)Dropped the isotope and b) Shot him with a missile. He is blasted off his feet, sprinking the ground with flecks of green metal. He watches as the generic Seeker they took along for some reason shows some un-gumby-like initiative, and decides to hold off the Autobots for a little bit by interfering with thier precious VISION! He fires at them with a field of wavy wiggly lines that makes everything look all bendy and droopy! Combat: Mixmaster strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Optical Distortion Projector Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robot Pteranodon 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Mixmaster strikes Air Raid with his Optical Distortion Projector Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Air Raid's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Mixmaster strikes Fairway with his Optical Distortion Projector Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fairway's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Mixmaster misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Optical Distortion Projector Area attack! Vendetta says, "I have the izotopes! No use fighting for nothing. Prepare for evac." Mixmaster says, "I will BLIND them all with my genius distortion projector so they cannot stop us!" Galvatron says, "Isotopes? Gah, that's what he was after, then. Shockwave, if you're listening, get Blueshift a better reading program, would you? I swear, my brilliance is nearly overshadowed by the combined stupidity of some of my troops..." Ok, a bad shot. Vince watched the Decepticon take to the air once more, and grab the isotope container. But he wasn't about to let the Decepticon go without /trying/ to stop it. His eyes dropped to his sensors, concentrating on his aim as both arms raised, the forearm mounted lasers charging and targetting. It was that concentration on his sensors and targetting systems that saved him from Mixmaster's optical distortions. He didn't even notice it, as he drew his bead and fired both the wrist-mounted lasers on his Ares at the possibly fleeing Vendetta. "Get back here with that!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Vendetta with its Medium Laser attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor 's attack has damaged your Agility! Air Raid only sprawls there with that silly 'V' etched on his back, the letter now glowing from the energon seeping through it. If he were more alert, and Vince had actually landed the hit, Raid would've thanked him, but since neither case is true, all Vince gets is a weak fist-shake. Wavy wiggly lines screw up his vision, but it's not like he's using it. Juuust gonna' recharge here for a moment. *click* Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As if going down in a trail of smoke wasn't bad enough, Swoop gets shot with a crazy distortion field thing. On the plus side, it makes everything look wiggly and cool so Swoop can entertain himself before smashing into the ground. It would seem the damage on the Dinobot's body isn't as bad as it looks as he's still able to transform. "RUN, HUMAN, RUN! RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RUN BEFORE!" he shouts after pushing himself to his feet. Combat: Robot Pteranodon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway is frustrated as he does virtually nothing to Mixmaster. He makes as if to strike again, but changes his mind when he sees Vendetta with the isotope. He produces his rifle, but before he can draw a bead on Vendetta he's blind AGAIN by those squiggly lines! He fight through it as best he can, grimly determined now, and stomps forward to take a hopeful shot at the Decepticon. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Fairway strikes Vendetta with his Scram Rifle attack! -1 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Fairway's attack has damaged your Agility! Mixmaster finds himself briefly enthralled by the wavy, mirage-like mountaintop scenery, until he remembers that is isn't a mirage, but just his kinda-useless distortion projector. Oh. "Now, Seeker whom I don't know! fly away with the isotopes!" He shouts, and while the Autobots might all be looking at Vendetta, Mixmaster flies away, leaving the Seeker to fend for himself. Combat: Mixmaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mixmaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shadow, Air Raid, Fairway, Vendetta, and ARES Exo-Armor Vendetta gets his twice on his way out. Both attack are screwing up his motor reflexes and he starts to fly erraticly but clings to the box as best he can. <> He leaps up trying not to trip over his legs and tranforms into his jet mode in order to flee the area with his precious cargo. Vendetta leaps into the air transforming into a flat black Dassault Rafale. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Swoop brushes himself off then crosses his arms and stares as the Decepticon's make off with their prize. All that hard work and the Autobots have nothing to show for it. "That was big waste of time!" he snorts. Vince watched from the cockpit of the Ares as the Decepticon took off, and was well out of range before he could even consider shooting again. Muttering something under his breath, he steps up next to Swoop. "Nah, wasn't a complete waste. Those Decepticons know they were in a fight." BB Post in Progress Group: Decepticon Title: Isotope raid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **** The Decepticon spinny disappears and is replaced by the newest beardy seeker Vendetta. **** "Vhis cycle, executive officer Blueshift put together a raiding party composed of himself, Mixmaster, Shadow and myself in order to acquire the izotopes requested by commander Shockwave. Zhe Autobot response time was quite fast mainly because they sent two of their fliers against us and some car. I quickly dispatched the aerialbot and my comrades seriously damaged the weakling car. Zhe zinobot took some damage but I am not certain as to it's extent. Commander Shockwave vill be please to know that we successfully acquired your ten kilos of Uranium-233. Vhis vas the only type of izotope available at the targeted location. Acquisition vill continue. Vendetta signing off." Vendetta snaps a salute "Gloire a l'empire!" **** The seeker's face disappears and is replaced once more by the Decepticon spinny **** ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *